


Bis ins Blut

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Das Leben auf der Farm war hart, und noch härter war es, wenn man mit Ragnar Lothbrok zusammen leben musste, ohne zu wissen, wie man seine Gefühle für ihn einordnen soll. Und genau mit diesen Dingen und anderen muss sich Athelstan auseinandersetzen.





	Bis ins Blut

**Author's Note:**

> Ich denke, es gibt zu wenig deutsche Stories über dieses wunderbare Pairing, deshalb schreibe ich eins :) Slow build, denke ich, und einige Spoiler eventuell, jedoch ist es nicht so stark an die Serie angepasst. Viel Spaß, und lasst mir Feedback da wenn ihr es mögt! :)
> 
> Dieses Bild finde ich übrigens sehr passend :)
> 
> https://deskgram.net/p/1521342708923728962_3720408854

Der Wind schnitt rau über die Weiten des Landes, verfing sich in den hohen Tannen der Wälder und ließ das Meer unruhig und wild werden. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen man nicht wusste, ob es regnen würde oder stürmen, oder ob die Wolken sich wieder verziehen würden und die Sonne zumindest bruchstückweise hervorkommen würde.

 

Wie auch an vielen anderen Tagen in diesem rauen Land stand Athelstan am Rand eines Zaunes, sachte angelehnt und beobachtete, was der Wind für ein Spiel mit der Natur trieb. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass ihm leicht kühl wurde in seinem leichten Baumwollgewand; seine braunen Haare, die in den letzten Monaten zu einem vollen Lockenkopf gewachsen waren, tanzten im Wind mit. Er atmete tief aus und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich dorthin verirrt hatte.

 

Es war mittlerweile fast 5 Monate her, fünf lange, kraftraubende Monate, in denen Athelstan auf der kleinen Farm von Ragnar Lothbrok und seiner Familie gefangen war, fünf Monate endlosen Leidens und Trauer, in der er seine Heimat, England, unendlich vermisste. Man hatte ihn nie gefragt, ob er diesen Schritt hatte gehen wollen; nein, Wikinger machten keine Kompromisse. Sie nahmen sich, was sie wollten, und töteten, wenn sie es nicht wollten.

 

Immerhin, dachte Athelstan, während er leise ausatmete, immerhin lebe ich noch. Dafür allein sollte man Gott danken. Ein leichter Herzstich ließ ihn zucken; Gott hatte ihn schon lange verlassen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Warum sonst ließ er so etwas zu, wenn Athelstan sich immer, aber auch wirklich immer an seine Gebete und Regeln gehalten hatte?

 

Von weit her kam eine Stimme und schnitt scharf durch den Wind; Athelstan zuckte erneut zusammen, drehte sich um und ging geschwind in Richtung Farmhaus, von der die Stimme ertönt war. Es war Lagertha gewesen, die Frau des Mannes, der ihn seither als Sklave hielt.

 

Athelstan beeilte sich. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht achtete, nein: er hatte ein wenig Angst vor ihr, auch wenn er das so niemals zugeben würde. Denn sie war keine normale Frau. Nicht nur, dass sie die Frau von Ragnar Lothbrok war, einem geschätzten Krieger, sondern war sie selbst auch eine Schildmaid – Frauen, die mit ihren Männern in den Kampf zogen und garantiert besser kämpften als Athelstan es jemals können würde.

 

Er stieß ein leichtes Keuchen aus, als er vor Lagertha zum Stillstand kam; sie musterte ihn streng, wenn auch mit einem Funken Anstand darin. Athelstan hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht akzeptiert; er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem Ragnar Athelstan mit einem Strick um den Hals ins Haus geführt und stolz präsentiert hatte - „Wir haben jetzt einen Sklaven!“, hatte er gesagt, und Lagertha war vor Entsetzen ein Stück Hühnchen vom Teller gefallen. Die Kinder hatten ihn neugierig gemustert, waren aber schnell verschwunden, als Ragnar und Lagertha sich zu streiten begonnen hatten.

 

Auch jetzt war ihre Stimme ihm gegenüber immer noch kalt und rau; er tat aber, als würde er dies nicht sonderlich bemerken. Auch jetzt nicht.

 

„Athelstan, da bist du ja. Die Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von alleine, wenn du wie ein Narr im Wind stehst und durch die Gegend guckst!“, sagte sie und drückte ihm ein paar Haken in die Hand.

 

„Was soll ich damit machen?“, fragte er ruhig und betrachtete die Haken; manche waren ein wenig angerostet, andere hatten noch leichte Spuren von Blut an sich. Er schluckte leicht.

 

„Ragnar kommt gleich nach Hause, er war mit Björn jagen. Du sollst ihm helfen, die Tiere aufzuhängen, wenn er sie ausnimmt.“

 

„Ich... aber die.. Ich habe doch...“, begann er, doch Lagertha hörte ihm nicht weiter zu. Sie ging einige Schritte ins Haus und zog sich ein Stück des großen Fells über die Schultern, das auf einem Tisch lag.

 

„Ich gehe zum Markt mit Gyda nach Kattegat, wir brauchen ein paar Waren. Stell dich nicht so an, wie konntest du überhaupt überleben?“, raunte sie ihm zu, und bevor Athelstan noch etwas sagen konnte, nahm sie die kleine Gyda an die Hand und ging mit ihr von dannen, ohne sich von Athelstan zu verabschieden.

 

Der Mönch blickte auf die Haken in seiner Hand – wo hatte Gott ihn nur zurückgelassen? Bei Barbaren. Athelstan seufzte.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er auch schon die Stimmen von Ragnar und seinem 11-jährigen Sohn Björn; sie lachten, und Athelstan setzte ein Lächeln auf. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, nein, und das würde er auch nie. Aber dennoch – selbst wenn Ragnar ihn verschleppt hatte und als Sklaven hielt, und er bei Gott ein wahres, tötendes Monster war, so kam Athelstan nicht umher ihn irgendwie sympathisch zu finden. Ragnar war ein neugieriger Mann – er hatte Athelstan die ganze Überfahrt in sein Land lang ausgefragt, ob es über Gott oder die Länder war, in denen Athelstan schon gewesen war.

 

„Da steht unser Mönch ja auch schon! Hat Lagertha dir nichts zu tun gegeben?“ waren die amüsierten Worte, die Ragnar ihm entgegen rief als er auf dem Hof ankam; er trug ein großes Wildschwein über seinen breiten Schultern, der kleine Björn hielt zwei Hasen in der Hand. Athelstan lächelte leicht; er erwiderte den Blick von Ragnar's tiefblauen Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Genug wie immer, ich soll euch beim... Aufhängen helfen, sagte sie. Sie ist mit Gyda in der Stadt.“, erklärte er und folgte den beiden in eine Art Scheune, in der sie die Tiere immer ausnahmen; Ragnar legte das Wildschwein ohne Mühe auf einem Tisch ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

 

Als Athelstan Ragnar das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er nicht nur Angst, sondern auch sofort eine innige Ehrfurcht vor diesem Mann empfunden – Ragnar war nicht nur sehr groß, er war auch sehr gut gebaut und schien nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen. Und als hätten die Götter es so gewollt, hatten sie diesem kampftalentierten Mann ein Gesicht geschenkt, das so schön war, dass Athelstan sich schon mehrmals dabei ertappt hatte, wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Ragnar besaß edle Züge und hatte ein markantes Gesicht; er trug einen Bart, der seinem Gesicht sehr schmeichelte, und zudem natürlich die typische Haarpracht der Menschen hier: einen Zopf, geflochten nach hinten, der fast zwischen die Schulterblätter ging, und an den Seiten des Kopfes war er kahl rasiert.

 

Doch das war nicht das das schönste an Ragnar. Es waren seine Augen. Athelstan hatte noch nie im Leben derart schöne, tiefblaue Augen gesehen – sie schienen fortwährend zu strahlen und einen in einen Bann zu ziehen, der kaum mehr zu brechen war. Er fand sogar, dass dieses Blau fast unmenschlich war. Zu schön für diese Welt. Wenn Ragnar lächelte, zeigte er eine makellose, weiße Zahnreihe.

 

Athelstan riss sich aus den Gedanken und errötete; er dachte nicht auf die Art an Ragnar, zumindest hatte er es nie bewusst provoziert. Er war ja ein Mönch (gewesen?), und jegliche Art von Liebe war tabu. Vor allem die zu Männern. Doch Neugierde hatte Athelstan nicht bannen können, auch wenn er sich dagegen wehrte.

 

„Sie gibt zu viel aus, das ist schon immer so gewesen. Naja, dann können wir wenigsten in Ruhe arbeiten. Björn, nimm du die Hasen aus.“

 

Björn war gerade einmal 11 Jahre alt, doch Athelstan fand, dass er schon männlicher war als die verweichlichten Jungen, die er aus England kannte. Er würde einmal so groß und stark wie sein Vater werden, das wusste Athelstan genau. Die Augen hatte er definitiv von Ragnar, die blonden Haare von Lagertha.

 

Björn nickte eifrig und machte sich direkt an seine Aufgabe, während Ragnar sich dem Wildschwein zuwandte. Er nahm ein grobes Messer und stieß es mit Wucht in den Bauch des Tieres; Athelstan wandte den Blick ab.

 

Zum Glück lebte das Tier nicht mehr.

 

Ragnar bemerkte Athelstan's Abwenden und setzte ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf; die blauen Augen hielt er aber dennoch auf das Tier gerichtet.

 

„Du wirst es nie können, oder? Dabei hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, ich könnte dich demnächst mal trainieren.“, sagte der große Wikinger, und Athelstan sah ihn erstaunt an.

 

„Mich trainieren?“, sagte er leise; meinte er das ernst?

 

„Ja, genau.“

 

„Wozu?“

 

„Weil du schwach bist.“

 

„Oh.“, war das einzige, was Athelstan dazu einfiel. Er wollte widersprechen, immerhin fand er, dass er seelisch zumindest sehr stark war. Doch körperlich... Er sah hinüber zu Ragnar's großer Statur und biss sich vorsichtig auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Ja, oh. Du musst schon wissen, wie du dich mal verteidigen kannst. Vielleicht kannst du mal mit auf einen Raubzug.“

 

„Ragnar, ich... nein, das ist, das kann ich nicht. Ich meine, ich habe....noch nie...“, stammelte Athelstan und wurde leicht rot – es war ihm unangenehm, mit Ragnar über seine Schwächen zu reden, auch wenn er innerlich schon interessiert war. Er musste sich nur an die Bilder erinnern, die er im Kopf hatte, als er Ragnar mal trainieren und kämpfen gesehen hatte. Ein Spektakel, mit so viel Kraft und taktischer Klugheit... Wenn Ragnar eines sehr gut konnte, dann war es töten.

 

„Du sollst nicht immer sagen, „ich hab noch nie“. Dafür sollst du es ja lernen. Du kannst es dir überlegen, aber wenn dich mal jemand überfällt... Nun ja.“, erwiderte Ragnar; er nahm mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich die Innereien des Tieres heraus und begann damit, das Fleisch von der Haut und dem Fell zu trennen.

 

Athelstan schluckte. Er hatte sich noch nie an die Geräusche gewöhnen können.

 

„Ich werde drüber nachdenken.“

 

Ragnar stieß ein Schnauben aus; Athelstan konnte nicht ganz identifizieren, ob es ein Lachen oder aus Anstrengung war; er nahm es jedoch mit einem Lächeln hin.

 

 

 

Ein Geräusch riss ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er atmete etwas heftiger als sonst; vielleicht war er gerade aus einem schlechten Traum erwacht. Sein Körper war mit feinen Schweißperlen überzogen, und er war schrecklich durstig. Also griff er nach dem Krug mit Wasser, den er immer neben seinem Bett stehen hatte, und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

 

Er verschluckte sich fast, als er das Geräusch plötzlich inmitten der stillen Nacht noch einmal hörte; und er wurde tiefrot, als er erkannte was es war – es war ein Stöhnen, und es kam von niemandem anderes als von Lagertha. Athelstan spürte, wie seine Hand leicht zu zittern begann; er war es nicht gewohnt, diese Geräusche zu hören. Natürlich wusste er, was dort vor sich ging – obwohl er in einem Kloster aufgewachsen war, hatte man ihn wohl auch in diesen Dingen gelehrt. Jedoch hatte er noch nie...

 

Mit fast nicht hörbaren Geräuschen erhob sich Athelstan aus seinem Bett; er war wie immer zwiegespalten innerlich, sollte er es überhaupt tun? Es war doch verboten, nur daran zu denken... Doch ehe er sich mit seinen Zweifeln auseinander setzen konnte, trugen ihn seine Füße auch schon Richtung des Zimmers, in dem Lagertha und Ragnar schliefen. Die Geräusche wurden lauter, je näher er dem Zimmer kam; Athelstan's ganze Haut war mit einer prickelnden Gänsehaut überzogen, so eine heftige, mit Abscheu vermischte Neugier empfand er. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

 

Die Tür war nicht ganz geschlossen, und eine Kerze tauchte den Raum in wenigstens so viel Licht, dass Athelstan die beiden durch den schmalen Schlitz der Tür fast zu gut sehen konnte. Er traute sich nicht näher heran, doch er sah genug von dem, was passierte, und er musste heftig schlucken.

 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lagertha und Ragnar Sex hatten, doch es war das erste Mal, dass Athelstan es mit eigenen Augen sah; Ragnar lag auf Lagertha, stieß fest in sie, mit harten, vollkommenden Bewegungen, die Athelstan den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieben; Lagertha bäumte sich immer wieder unter dem großen Mann auf und schien vollkommen in Trance zu sein. Ragnar's Rückenmuskeln bewegten sich stetig mit, und seine Armmuskeln waren angespannt.

 

Obwohl er weg wollte, konnte Athelstan sich nicht rühren. Sein Blick war wie besessen auf die beiden gerichtet; wobei sein Blick immer mehr auf Ragnar klebte, auf seinen Bewegungen und die Lust, die er Lagertha mit diesen schenkte; es musste ein schönes Gefühl sein, und Athelstan spürte es tief in seinem Bauch kribbeln, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sich plötzlich Ragnar's Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

 

Die stahlblauen Augen erhaschten Athelstan nur einen Moment, einen winzigen Moment lang, in dem Athelstan wie gebannt zurück starrte – doch das Herz sackte ihm in die Füße und er rannte weg, weg von der Tür und den blauen Augen, die ihm wie aus dem Raum zu folgen schienen.

 

Sekunden später hörte man jedoch wieder ein Stöhnen von Lagertha. Athelstan war hastig und atemlos wieder in sein Bett gestiegen, die Wangen rot vor Scham und nicht fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er umfasste das kleine hölzerne Kreuz, dass er immer um den Hals trug, griff es fest und schloss die Augen, um zu beten und sich selbst dafür zu bestrafen, dass er sich selbst den Gedanken bereitet hatte, dass er vielleicht einmal unter Ragnar hätte liegen können....

 

Töten war also nicht nur das Einzige, was Ragnar sehr gut konnte.

 


End file.
